Making It Through High School
by Candi-Grl7901
Summary: Starfire is a new girl. Raven is the feared one of the school. Cyborg is an average teen. BB is the school clown. Robin is popular. What will happen when the titans become best friends?Everyone is normal in this fic. Pairings r&s ra&cy BB&T please R&R!
1. The New Girl

Robin:Richard Grayson Raven:Rachel Black Starfire: Kory Anders Cyborg: Victor Stone BB: Gary Logan. Other Characters: Speedy: Sam Speedy Arch Kitten: Kitty Moth Terra: Terra Quake.

It was the first day of 9th grade and everone was getting ready for their 1st period class. Richard Grayson and his best friend Speedy Arch were talking to each other. They're lockers were right next to each other. Even though Speedy's real name was Sam, everone called him Speedy because he was extremely quick. He was also very good at archery.

Everyone took their seats as the math teacher entered the room."Students!" the teacher Miss Volker said, "We have a new student today. Her name is Kory Anders. Please help her settle into this class. Kory your seat is between Mr. Grayson and Mr. Arch over there. Please take your seat." Low whistles could be heard in the back of the classroom. Kory silenty walked over to Rich and Speedy and sat down. "We will now take attendance. Kory Anders …………Sam Arch…….…... Rachel Black……….. Richard Grayson…….....Gary Logan............Kitty Moth............Terra Quake.......... Victor Stone?" Everyone was there. "Great, we'll now begin our class." While the teacher was talking. Rich galnced over to his right, where Kory sat. She was busy writing down notes. Rich saw how beautiful she looked. Red hair with bright emerald eyes, she was truly beautiful. Rich shook his head to make him snap out of his thoughts. He would never be in love. Suddenly, he heard a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Miss Volker staring down at him. He looked at his paper to see doodling on it. He smiled weakly.

"Since you're live to draw so much, maybe you should stay after school to draw some more," Miss Volker said, " Actually, I have a better idea. Miss Anders here is an excellent student. Why don't you show her around and maybe she'll be nice enough to sohw you how to behave in class!" Many people snicked. Rich sighed. It was going to be a long day.

So how did you like my first chap? Please R&R but no flames. I've been thinking, since Speedy is so much alike Robin, maybe he would aslo like Star? Well i'll make another chap as soon as possible!


	2. Walk In The Hallway

The bell rung and 1st period had ended. Rich was halfway out the door when he remembered what Ms. Volker had said. Sighing, he searched for the new girl. He found her talking to Speedy. Walking up to her, he tapped her on her shoulder.

"Um.. Kory was that your name?" Rich asked, "I'm supposed to show you around."

"Oh..yes! I'll guess I'll be going.See you soon Speedy!" Kory smiled a wide smile.

"See ya!" Speedy replied. When Kory wasn't listening, Speedy whispered to Rich, " You're so lucky to be her guide." Rich just laughed nervously.

In the hallway,Rich nad Kory walked silently. Nobody spoke until Kitty ran up to Rich. "Oh, Richie-Poo! I feel so sorry for you! You have to walk this NEW girl to classes instead of me! She's not even your girlfriend! I guess i'll see you soon, Sweetie!" with a quick kiss on the cheek, Kitty ran off with a blushing Rich and an angry Kory.

"I'm really sorry ab...." Rich began.

"It's alright. I guess that's what happens when you're the new girl. Besides, she's right, I'm not your girlfriend, she is." Kory said. Rich could tell she was holding back tears.

" First of all, she is not my Girlfriend! I hate her! She thinks she can get whatever she wants because her father is a scientist and they live in this huge mansion," Rich said.

Kory suddenly smiled. " You know, we never really got a real intrductoin. My names Kory, Kory Anders. I have a sister Kylee (blackfire) Anders.What's your name?" She giggled a bit. Rich decided to play along.

" My names Richard Grayson. My friends call me Rich. I'm an only child. Can I trust you with a secret?" Rich asked. Kory nodded, " Well i'm actually an orphan that was adopted by multi-millionare Bruce Wayne."

" So why are you telling me this?" Kory asked innocently. Rich turned very red.

" Well, I felt like I could trust you," Rich said rather fast. He suddenly noticed they were only inches apart. They leaned closer and were about to kiss when Speedy jumped out of nowhere. He pushed Rich aside and started talking to Kory.All of a sudden, he put his arm around Kory. Kory shifted uncomfortably but Speedy didn't seem to notice. However, Rich did. He found his fists clenched. Suddenly, he saw Speedy lean closer. He knew what Speedy was about to do. He was about to ask Kory to be his girlfriend. He had to stop him. Just as Speedy opened his mouth, Rich cut in, "Speedy!" Rich said slapping him hard on his back. Speedy let go of Kory. He seemed annoyed bet Kory showed complete appreciation.

"WHAT?!" Speedy snapped.

"Um... we're at class!" Rich said noticing that they had reached their science class. They all walked in and sat down. Speedy had tried to grab Kory's hand but she saw him and dodged him by walking over to Rich. Speedy glared at him. He had been following Rich and Kory. He had purposely broken up their kiss. He knew they had feelings for each other, but he had feelings for Kory too. Getting Kory was going to be harder than he thought, especially if his best friend was in the way.

So is it good? i tried to make it longer. Please review.


	3. New Friends, The True Speedy, and Let Th...

Thank You soooo much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I would post the reviews but I'm runnibg out of time Sorry! Maybe next time.

**Chapter 3: New friends, The real Speedy, and Let the war begin**

Rich sat next to Kory and Speedy sat next to Rich. The teacher assigned to get into groups of 5 to draw a human body. Before Rich could ask Kory to be in his group, 2 girls came over. One girl had long blonde hair with blue eyes and the other had neck length black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Terra Quake and this is Rachel Black. Do you want to be in our group?" the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. Kory looked at Rich, but he ushered her to join their group. She needed friends and Rich didn't need to worry about not having a group since he was so popular.

"Richie-Poo! Be in my group!" Kitty said.

"Oh...NO Thanks!" Rich said, "I already have a group." Looking around, he grabbed Speedy and the 3 nearest boys he saw. Kitty stared at Rich like he was crazy. The 3 boys were nerds. On the other hand, the 3 boys were talking excitely about how Rich, the MOST popular boy had just accepted them into his group. Rich groaned, he had made a terrible mistake, but there was no backing out of it now.

While the 3 ner-I mean boys were drawing the human body, Rich and Speedy were talking, "I know you interrupted me purposely!" Speedy said.

" What are you talking about?" Rich asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

" Look, we may be best buds bro, but that doesn't mean you can take away MY girl!" Speedy snapped.

This made Rich angry. " Why are you so worried that I'm going to take her away! And she's not your girl!!!" Rich growled.

"SHE WILL BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Speedy yelled. They glared at each other.

Kory followed Rachel and Terra to a table in the back. Two boys were sitting there. One was an african and the other had green hair and green eyes.

"This is Kory Anders, guys.Kory, meet Victor Stone and Gary Logan," Terra introduced.

"Weren't you in 1st period with us?" Vic asked.

"Yeah you're that new student!" Gary said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Mr. Know-It-All," Rachel said in a very bored voice.

" Don't mind her, Kory, Rach is always like that!" Vic said laughing, " She'll scare the wits outta you if you get on her bad side, which is like always!"

Vic and Gary burst out laughing but were silenced by a punch in the stomach from Rachel.

"You must meet my other friend..." Kory began.

" Speedy, we know," Rachel said. Their faces had darkened and they had become serious.

"Oh yes....him. That's not who I meant," Kory said.

"Oh! you mean Rich! He's nice, but he's friends with Speedy." Terra said.

"What's wrong with Speedy?" Kory asked.

"Steer clear of him. You see, Rich moved here a few years ago. Speedy showed him around and they became friends. But soon, Rich started to get more popular than Speedy and he got jealous. It was then he decided that every girl Rich liked, he would take away, just like Rick took awat his popularity. Most of the girls, he doesn't even like. So once Rich loses intrest in the girl, Speedy dumps her. But if he really like the girl, he'll do ANYTHING to get her. You're the new target and Speedy really likes you!" Vic said. Kory was suprised, yet frightened. She blushed thinking that Rich liked her. She looked over at Speedy and Rich to see them glaring at each other. She didn't want any of them to get hurt because of her, especially Rich.

So how'd U like the chapter. i don't which chapter I like better, 2 or 3. Once again, thank you for the reviews. I'll update as soo as possible. Oh yeah, if U have any suggestions for the story, feel free to tallme. Thank YOU!


End file.
